Moments
by Feline Feral
Summary: While stuck in an ISO room for unknown reasons the members of SG1 find that the simplest moments can be both enlightening and perfect.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Stargate SG-1 characters. This is for entertainment purposes only and no profit is being made. Please don't sue..you wouldn't get anything anyway..I'm broke.

**Title:** Moments

**Author: **Rosalie (Feline Feral)

**Date: **Nov. 27th-Nov. 30th, 2005

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:**While stuck in an ISO room for unknown reasons the members of SG-1 find that the simplest moments can be both enlightening and perfect.

**Author's Note: **This fic is for a challenge issued to me by Checkmate in April of 2005. I finally go it finished. This is a song fic but because of rules I have taken out the lyrics..email and I will send you the version with the lyrics. The song was Moments Aren't Moments by Stevie Wonder. Now for the criteria.

Fandom: Stargate Sg-1

Characters/Pairings: Jack/Daniel—this is slash folks if that isn't your cup of tea pleas hit the back button. There is also some Teal'c/Sam.

Must include: a litter of kittens

·neon green shorts

·Stevie Wonder

Use the lines: "Dance with me" & "It's trying to eat me"

Bonus point if it is a song fic.

Thanks go out to Alex who read it over for me and helped me come up with the title and summary.

**Moments**

Sg-1 sat in ISO room 1 playing with various things. Jack O'Neill had a game-boy, Sam Carter her laptop computer, Daniel Jackson a book and Teal'c had a yo-yo. Everyone was quiet and had been for the four hours they'd been in the ISO room.

Finally, Jack got fed up with the silence. Tossing his game-boy on the table he got up and began to pace. "It's freakin' boring in here. How long can she possibly keep us in here? There's nothing wrong with us!"

Daniel looked up from his book. "You're going to wear a hole in the floor, Jack. Sit down, its your fault we're in here."

Jack stopped his pacing. "My fault? My Fault! How is it my fault?"

Daniel sat up and put his book down. "Let's see. You're the one who wore neon green shorts to a briefing and you're the one who freaked out when a kitten started to lick you."

Teal'c stopped playing with the yo-yo, he didn't see the point of it. "Indeed. It is no wonder Doctor Fraiser thinks we were infected with something on our last mission?

Jack opened his mouth to defend himself but Sam spoke before him. "I mean, honestly sir, you ran around the briefing room screaming, "It's trying to eat me'".

"It was." Jack said defensively.

"Jack it was a kitten. One of five in fact and it was not trying to eat you." Daniel said exasperated.

Sarcastically Jack replied. "Whatever, who brings a litter of kittens to a briefing in a top secret military facility, anyway?"

"Captain Siler does." Teal'c replied deadpanned.

Sam and Daniel snickered as Jack harrumphed and feel into a chair. Curiously Sam asked. "Why did you where neon green shorts to the briefing anyway," as an after though she added, "Sir.

Incoherent mumbling was Jack's response.

"We couldn't hear you O'Neill. Please speak up."

"I lost a bet with Feretti okay."

Before anyone could say anything Janet Fraiser entered the room. Janet put a stereo on a table in the corner of the room before turning to face the group.

"Can we go yet, doc?"

"No, I'm afraid not Colonel. I'm still waiting for your test results. I just thought I'd bring you something to further occupy you."

"Thanks." Jack said, once again sarcastic.

"Thanks, Janet." Sam said as she turned it on and began surfing though the stations.

Janet gave Sam a small smile before turning and leaving. Before the door shut she said. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Jack groaned. "We're never going to get out of here."

"This seems kind of suspicious."

What do you mean Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked.

"What I mean is test results never take this long. I think they are trying to keep us away from something."

Everyone was quiet as they pondered what Daniel had said. Sam stopped tuning the radio and soon Stevie Wonder's _Moments Aren't Moments_ filled the room.

Feeling bold Jack got out of his seat and moved to stand in front of Daniel. Holding out a hand he said. "Dance with me?"

Daniel smiled up at Jack and took his offered hand. "I'd love to."

Slowly the two moved around the medium sized room, unsure of who should put what where. Their relationship was still new—being only four months old and this was the first time they had danced together. In the end Jack and Daniel ended up wrapping their arms around each other's waist and Daniel rested his head on Jack's shoulder.

Teal'c and Sam smiled as they looked at the two. They had known about the relationship basically from the beginning. After all it was difficult to hide things from your teammates—especially when they were our best friends also. Teal'c and Sam were for both happy for them, though Sam had a difficult time accepting it in the beginning because of her crush on Jack but that change quickly when she saw how happy both Jack and Daniel were.

Without speaking Teal'c held out his hand for Sam and they began dancing too. The four teammates moved around the room easily, never once dancing into each other. The level of trust in the room was obviously great. Sam rested her head on Teal'c's chest as they flowed around the room.

Jack sighed and tightened his grip on Daniel's waist. Daniel took his head off Jack's shoulder and looked into his eyes. "Something wrong?" He began to pull away from Jack.

Jack pulled Daniel back to him. "No, nothings wrong. I just..."

It was at this moment Sam and Teal'c moved past them and Sam said. "The cameras are off in here, sir."

Jack sent her a smile and whispered thanks. Turing back to Daniel he said. "Absolutely nothing is wrong. In fact besides the fact that we're dancing in a ISO room this is perfect." Daniel smiled back and Jack pulled him into a gentle kiss.

As the kiss ended the two return to moving to the music, never letting go of each other. They would definitely be doing this again, preferably not on the base.

Teal'c gave a small smile as he looked down at Sam. Sam laughed quietly. "What?"

"Nothing Samantha Carter, I merely wished to make sure you were all right?"

Sam looked over to Jack and Daniel and back to Teal'c. "Yeah, I'm good Teal'c. In fact I'm excellent. They're really happy Teal'c and that I can handle."

Teal'c hugged Sam and replied. "I am glad you have accepted it Samantha Carter. You all deserved happiness."

Sam nodded. "Do me a favour Teal'c?" Teal'c nodded. "Call me Sam, please."

"As you wish Saman...Sam." That would take some getting use to but Teal'c knew he could manage Sam's request.

"Thanks." Sam whispered before standing on her tiptoes and kissing Teal'c; a kiss he whole heartedly returned. It seemed that Sg-1 was destined to be made up of two couples. Something that would no doubt strengthen the already strong team.

Daniel smiled as he saw Sam kiss Teal'c. "Looks like Sam has accepted everything."

"Yeah, they're good for each other. I'm glad everything is working out. Though if General Hammond eve finds out..." Jack trailed off with a chuckle.

Daniel shrugged. "I don't think he'd say much but let's not test that theory, okay?"

Jack nodded, smiling. "Good idea." He pulled Daniel into a hug as they swayed to the music. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jack."

Sam and Teal'c were wrapped tightly in each other's arms after the kiss and swaying to the music much like Jack and Daniel were. Neither spoke except to utter I love you. People may say that it was far too early in the relationship, especially one that was mere minutes old but to Sam and Teal'c it wasn't true.

Sam knew what Daniel and Jack had meant now. When you found your soul-mate, it could be anyone, even someone you've known for years and when you finally realized how much you loved them it was scary—there was no way to resist it. Both couples love would last longer than the stars, that was just destiny's way.

Jack pulled Daniel into another kiss and Teal'c pulled Sam into one. Both kisses were compassionated, conveying the love both parties in the two embraces felt for each other. The couples were still wrapped in each others embraces when the song slowed to and end.

The sound of someone clearing their throat from the door separated the couples. Jack and Daniel jump apart, Daniel turning and interesting shade of pink. Sam and Teal'c separated more slowly, though Sam joined Daniel in turning pink. Jack and Teal'c both stood defiantly as they faced the door—they didn't really have time to be embarrassed nor did they want to be embarrassed of heir love for the two turning pink.

Janet Frasier leaned against the door jam and smiled at the four in front of her, letting them know that they were in trouble or anything—she wasn't going to tell and no one could ask. "I guess it is a good thing I shut off that camera and locked the door to the observation area so that I could only enter it."

"Indeed." Teal'c said as he moved behind Sam and put his arms around her shoulders.

Jack was already holding onto Daniel. He had been worried that Daniel would collapse when he saw how pink he was getting. "So doc, can we go yet?"

Janet nodded. "Yup, there is absolutely nothing wrong with any of you."

Jack snorted. "I could have told you that."

"You already knew that, didn't Janet? What were you trying to keep us away from?"

Janet looked at Daniel with raised eyebrows. "Damn. I told the General he wouldn't be able to pull one over on you."

"Wait. You mean to tell us that this actually was a ruse to keep us out of the way?" Jack said.

Janet nodded. "Yes and with the way you were acting in the briefing this morning we had the perfect way to do it, Colonel." Jack had the race to look embarrassed by his actions earlier that day.

Sam leaned back against Teal'c. "What was it the General was trying to keep us away from?"

Janet took a deep breath. "Vice President Kinsey was here for a meeting. General Hammond didn't want to take the chance of one of you killing the man."

Sam and Daniel both sputtered in indignation. "We wouldn't have killed him.."

Teal'c and Jack both muttered. "Speak for yourselves."

Janet shook her head. "That exactly what he was trying to avoid but anyway Kinsey is gone so you're free to go. I don't care where you go but get the heck out of my infirmary." Janet said this with a smile before leaving the ISO room.

The group looked at each other and shrugged. They couldn't really blame the General. After laughing for a few minutes the group quieted and Jack asked. "So, you guys want to go dancing?"

Daniel smiled. "Yes."

"Indeed." Came from Teal'c and Sam respond while turning off the radio.

"Absolutely."

"Well then let's go." Jack said and the four left the ISO room smiling.

The End


End file.
